The present invention concerns novel porous bodies and a process for their preparation.
It is known to prepare metallic pieces which may be porous, by a diffusion process. The process, effected in the solid state, consists of contacting metallic particles with each other, pressing them and heating them so as to make diffusion of metals from one particle to the other possible.
A process has also been described, in particular in the French patent applications No. 77.06149, filed on Feb. 24, 1977 and No. 78.01318, filed on Jan. 18, 1978, wherein stainless steel pieces are bonded together by interposing between between the faces of the pieces to be joined, a layer of a fusible and diffusible material, then heating the assembly so as to effect the fusion and diffusion of the two pieces of said fusible and diffusible material and finally cooling the assembly. The process may be described as a diffusion brazing process.